Blood Moon Rising
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: :: Usagi x Michiru :: yuri, shoujoai, AU, vampire; "As to your second question, I've got a…family inheritance. It's been passed down through numerous generations..." Usagi replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, though it wasn't the truth either. She had liquid and tangible assets all over the globe in numerous banks...along with properties and several corporations as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Complete and total overhaul of Immortal: Reborn In Blood.

* * *

" _You wanna know what Zeus said to Narcissus?_

 _You'd better watch yourself."_

* * *

The music in the club was pounding, a fast and low baseline with that thudding that you can feel inside you. A circular, sunken dance floor took up the middle of the club surrounded by three venomous neon-green lit rings, each one step higher than the previous ring. Low, circular tables and black leather padded lounge chairs were situated along these rings, with the stage facing the rest of the club; the exit off to the stage's far right. The air was lightly hazy from cigarette and cigar smoke. People crowded tight and packed on the dance floor as they moved to the dark whispers and angry electric guitar riffs coming from the speakers. The bartenders were busy filling drinks at the long bar, tossing bottles up and twirling them around in displays of skilled dexterity. Waitresses dressed in tight, black leather dresses with dark green highlights moved fluidly amongst the crowd to the customers that were situated at tables along the three rings around the dance floor, as well as booths that lined the walls beyond that. The stage curtain was closed, as I remembered there weren't any special events or acts planned for tonight. A hostess walked to me then, offering to take my coat. I smiled sensually, feeling the heat and pounding music mix with the delicious rush and near countless thudding pulses of the hearts in the club and obliged. I was glad I had somewhat dressed up tonight, perhaps this time around I might find myself a nice piece of young, sexy vitality to keep for a while. Handing her my heavy leather coat she gave me a ticket in return, telling me to redeem it at the door to get it back. I leaned in and breathed a desire-laced 'thank you' in her ear, caressing her neck lightly with my lips even as my hand stroked her arm. I winked as I pulled away, smiling at the blush that rewarded my flirting. I moved inward, deeper into the club, the little toying with her arousing the beast within.

 **Blood Moon Rising**

By: LowFlyer1080

 **Chapter One**

My smile grew a little wider, my eyes dancing this way and that, sliding slowly and sensually over the many women in the club as I ignored the stares of the men. The bloodlust within me swelled and grew, setting my body on fire from the inside out, burning away and settling in my lower abdomen. After so many centuries on this earth, it was no longer the swelling of a tidal wave, nor was it the rumbling of an earthquake. No, I had become too refined for those petty displays of power. I was too far in control of the hunger for it to rage through me like a stampeding herd of elephants, completely uncontrolled like most fledglings. My bloodlust was more like a massive, sleek, and agile panther. Uncurling and slowly standing up, stretching forward with her paws and lightly clawing the ground as her muscles rippled dangerously but beautifully beneath the surface. Eyes opened, glowing a supernatural icy blue. She purred within me and I could feel her. Though physically impossible, she was most definitely smiling and I couldn't help but smile as well, an elongated fang peeking out from my lips.

It was time to hunt.

As I walked slowly through the over-packed club, I felt and let a little of the bloodlust seep into my movements. My walk becoming slightly more exaggerated, my hips swaying just a little bit more than usual, my arms twisting ever so subtlety, my hands trailing over my sides, all this as I moved in absolute synchronization to the hard metal music and dirty dancing bass pounding through the club. I had chosen a shimmering, slinky, low cut dress that stopped at mid thigh, the color somewhat of an enigma; a cross between a midnight-deep blood red and pale silverlight grey. I had infused it with a little bit of the remaining remnants of a Lilium chronohyperius flower. To human eyes, it didn't appear any different, but to any vampire or werewolf, or the proper camera lenses, the very slight and almost imperceptible radiance of ultraviolet could be seen, rippling through the dress like waves in a still pond. The color was the one side effect of making it as tough as the ablative-reactive armor on an M1 Abrams main battle tank. Now very few people left on this planet would have had access to the chronohyperius, and fewer still would be in possession of a living specimen, and only an idiot would have wasted the flower on something so clearly not meant for battle as my dress. I was fortunate enough to have several not only living, but growing flowers, so the bloom wasn't wasted.

I could feel the eyes roaming my body, barely covered in my dress and adorned with palladium jewelry embedded with aquamarine and moonstone gems. I didn't care though. It was a nice reminder of the frailty of the human species in that while I would never age beyond my 22 year old looks, they would wither away to dust. I glanced up and for the first time in at least a century, caught myself surprised. The ceiling of the place was one gigantic mirror, purposely cracked and spider-webbed out from the center of the dance floor. It created a slight sensation of vertigo and made the lasers and lights of the club bounce and glint in erratic ways. Throughout all of this, was when my senses flared, becoming sharper than a razor's edge. A single heartbeat sounded with crystalline ringing clarity in the white noise of gyrating bodies, loud conversations, and throbbing music. My inner predator stretched her feline body again, urging me on to seek out the one who possessed such a beautiful pulse. She didn't need to tell me twice, my cobalt blue eyes, rare for a vampire, slowly scanning the room and seeking the owner of such a… _deliciously soft_ pulse.

As she finally pinpointed the source of the beat, two things simultaneously occurred.

The first was a _very much_ expected rush of bloodlust that tore through her body. The fire inside her exploded in a molten fury of lust and desire, racing up and down her entire body and throbbing with a desperate ache low in her belly. Her hands tingled, itching to run themselves through the shoulder length aqua hair and all over the woman and map every curve, every contour, every line, dip, and vein of her body. Her lips ached to kiss and nip every inch of that supine form, to trace their way from those delicious lips down that elegant neck, over her well-endowed chest, descending along what was sure to be a very taut and smooth belly, to kiss her deeply at her most vulnerable spot. Her arms and legs strained to not move her straight over there immediately and pull her close to drink her sweet, red life force that she could practically feel rushing through her veins.

The second was an immediate and totally _un_ expected surge of protection and fear. She felt the prickling sensation at the base of her skull, her vampiric senses informing her of the two men currently conversing with the beauty. Their backs were turned toward her, but she recognized them instantly, and immediately cloaked herself from their senses. One of them turned and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes pierced right through where Usagi stood and the prickling feeling intensified. He was reaching out with his powers, attempting to find what he knew was there. It was a weak attempt and easily deflected by her much stronger powers. She sidestepped to her right with fluidic movement and made her way around to their flank. She could see the side of the second man's face now as well. Inwardly she let loose a curse even as her panther growled cruelly inside her mind, her eyes immediately beginning to sweep the club. The growl grew as she sensed two more here as well, over near several fledgling vampires looking to score easy meals and completely oblivious to their soon-to-be-short immortal life.

' _Paladins…just great. Suppose I can expect a visit from the council soon. And that woman has no clue who she's talking to. Ruthless bastards from the Vatican always know how to ruin a good time…'_

She extended her senses out further and further, her eyes beginning to glow a dim, icy blue. More and more 'pings' were popping up, like blips on radar, of both vampire and Vatican paladins. The latter were in much, much fewer numbers than the former: hundreds of vampires within a five mile radius, and only a few handfuls of paladins here and there, excluding her from the mix. Her eyes returned to normal as she withdrew her senses, but kept her cloaking powers up, staying hidden from the undead detection senses all the lapdogs of the Vatican had. Moving forward toward the woman, she let slip some of her abilities, exuding an enthralling aura so slight it was only able to be registered on an unconscious level. To anyone not an ancient or a Vatican elite templar, they would never realize why they found her so attractive. Not like she had to try all that hard to be attractive. Men drooled as she passed, and women that weren't jealous of their men drooling usually were looking too.

Her body was sleek and athletic. Curves and smooth slopes perfectly proportioned by the vampiric curse, long blonde hair braided from the roots to the tips was coiled up slightly, with the remainder swinging freely behind her back, coming down to her waist. Her chronohyperius-reinforced dress shimmered in the club's lights. Small crescent moon dangling earrings made of palladium glinted in the lasers of the club while a delicate pendant of a planet, also made of palladium but colored with aquamarine and turquoise jewels, hung from a whisper-thin double chain on her neck. She put on her most seductive smile, her cobalt eyes focused solely on the woman, her mind focused on everything else. She was noticed finally by her prey, the woman's face taking on a look of surprise. The two men turned and, upon seeing Usagi, mirrored the woman's response. Coming up to a stop between the men, and directly in front of the woman she exuded confidence, her voice easily heard over the thudding bass line of the music.

"I couldn't help but notice you across the club, babe. I thought we were meeting out front? I've been looking all over for you." She said with a smile, _'C'mon, play along…'_

The two men looked at each other before glancing back at the woman, who much to Usagi's relief had quickly masked her surprise.

"I'm sorry! I thought when you meant meet you at the club you were already inside."

"Oh no problem, hon. You're fine." Usagi replied, slinking her powers into her words and urging one of the men to speak. _'So blind…so stupid…so easily manipulated.'_

"Michiru-san, you didn't tell us you were meeting your friend here. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

' _Michiru huh? What a beautiful name.'_

"It's okay, she has a few rare moments of forgetfulness. My name is Usagi." She replied for the aqua-haired beauty.

"I'm Furutaka, my friend here is Hatsuharu."

"Pleasure to meet you both, but Michiru-koi here promised me dancing tonight and she has a lot to make up for, making a lady wait outside alone with a bunch of strangers." Usagi purposely dropped the suffix, even as she extended her hand.

"Sorry gentlemen, but what Usa-chan wants, Usa-chan gets." She accepted the offered hand, despite the protests of the men and was easily led out into the throng of gyrating people.

The crowd seemed to open up before them where the blonde walked, and seal up instantly behind her. Michiru was thankful for the rescue as the conversation with those two guys had been heading in a rather odd direction, a glance back over her shoulder showed that it might take more than the crowd to lose these two. Seriously, men just didn't know when to give up. Her attention turned forward to the woman leading her effortlessly through the crowd, said attention lingering on her shapely ass and curvaceous hips. The woman was way beyond a bombshell, she was more like the core of the Sun. As they stopped and the woman turned around and firmly but gently tugged her intimately close, their fronts pressing up against each other and thighs finding their ways between legs, she got a good look at the woman. And boy did she like what she saw. She felt an arm slide smoothly behind her and a hand settle at her lower back, pressing her gently forward and keeping her in snug contact with the woman. For a split second she thought she caught a flash of icy blue light from her eyes, but dismissed it as a result of the lights in the club.

Usagi on the other hand was, for the first time in well over a few centuries struggling to keep her beast contained. Her powers strained and prowled at her control, slipping past ever so slightly with a brush here, a grind there, a wandering hand, a travelling eye, all of these not gone unnoticed by her quarry of whom did not seem bothered in the slightest. She was determined to snare this particular catch _without_ the use of her thrall. Though she did let slip a little of her energy, throwing a false signal for the two Vatican flunkies to get them out of the club. She didn't want any interruptions tonight getting in the way of her prize. She watched as the woman's eyes roamed her body as they danced and felt her muscles in her abdomen clench and unclench, rippling with arousal. She freely allowed her desire to show on her face and her lust to shine in her eyes as she ran a hand through aquamarine tresses that were cool and silky to the touch.

"Thanks for the save back there, Usagi-san."

"Always on the lookout for a damsel in distress, Michiru-san." She replied back, a little of her beast getting past, "Though I much preferred the Usa-chan."

Michiru gasped a little and bit her lower lip as Usagi's hands found her hips and guided her firmly, but suddenly, downward onto her thigh and grinding her oh-so-deliciously. Not one to be outdone, she leaned in close and ran her tongue very lightly up Usagi's neck, whispering in her ear.

"And I was quite turned on by your little display of dominance back there when you called me Michiru-koi."

The aqua-haired girl grinned when she felt the blonde shudder, and gasped again as those arms wrapped possessively around her and pulled her tighter against a very feminine form. She brought her own hands up to cup the back of Usagi's head, feeling the weight of the tight blonde braid heavy in her palm.

"Do you regularly visit Mirrors' Edge?" She whispered, sounding slightly out of breath and getting a grin to form on Usagi's face.

"No, not really. First night here in a while actually. Though I must say I'm glad I came. Not often _I'm_ the knight in shining armor."

"Are you saying you're usually the one getting rescued?"

Usagi pulled back and gave the woman a look, earning an immediate laugh even as she replied.

"Me getting rescued? How cute. And whom might the person be to rescue me? Some man in a tuxedo, wearing a top hat while holding a rose? I highly doubt that."

"Are you implying you're a fighter?"

"No, just implying I'm no one's victim. I can handle myself, so yes I suppose you could call me a fighter…of sorts." Usagi replied back, shifting them around so that she was now behind Michiru, pulling her very possessively against her front and grinding her hips against the aqua-haired woman, "I'm a much better lover though, my dear."

"A little cocky aren't we?" Michiru sucked in a breath as Usagi's hands drifted up, ever so slightly grazing the bottoms of her breasts before sliding back down over her belly.

"No, just confident."

Michiru hummed a reply. They continued to dance out on the packed floor. One song became two, and two became three. Soon the songs seemed to blend together as they twisted and weaved together, bodies pressed tight as their arms and legs intertwined. Breath was exhaled or inhaled sharply by one or the other in response to new sensations and new movements, each bolder than the last. The more they danced, the more people seemed to move further away from them to give them more room to move. Before Usagi realized it, they were the center of the attention as the DJ began to mix in faster and slower songs at varying degrees in an attempt to see how far he could push them to go, the crowd cheering and whistling as their moves grew more and more bold. This had the unfortunate side-effect of distracting her further and her cloak slipped for just a few brief seconds before she realized her lapse and doubled down on her concentration, slamming the psychic shield back up and into place. Unknown to her, it wasn't quite quick enough.

The songs finally came to an end, the DJ announcing a slight break before the final stretch of the night. This left a very sweat-covered and panting Michiru held close to an equally sweaty Usagi who, even with her vampiric stamina was breathing deeper than normal. Usagi looked at Michiru again, smiling that same sensual smile, before taking her hand and leading her through the crowd and to the bar. Motioning to one of the bartenders, she ordered a pair of Ice Nines with lemon. Handing one to Michiru, she drank her own rather quickly, feeling the cold of the liquid mix with the burn of the alcohol. Michiru also downed hers in record time.

"So, my Michiru- _koi_ , want to take this party somewhere more private where we can get to know each other beyond just the dance floor?" Usagi's hand stroked the smooth skin of Michiru's forearm.

"Mmmm. Not so fast, Usa-chan." Michiru teased. "I'm not that easy you know. But I will tell you that you *are* doing everything right." Michiru brought her hand up to cup the blonde's cheek.

' _If I wasn't so damned determined to do this the old fashioned way, I'd just put her under my thrall. Hmmmmmm…it *has* been a while since I've had something to chase…'_

Just then the lights in the club came up, signaling closing time.

Usagi flashed a smile, "Alright, can I at least offer to walk you home?"

Michiru smiled back, "You can wait for me while I call a cab if that will suffice?"

Without missing a beat, Usagi took her hand and led her to the coat check. They got their jackets and walked out the door to the edge of the sidewalk. Usagi flagged down a taxi for the aqua-haired girl. Turning to her she brushed a few locks of that aqua hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear and trailing her fingertips down Michiru's cheek.

"When can I see you next?"

"How about tomorrow? I have class at the University of Tokyo tomorrow morning, but I have all afternoon free. My class ends at two." Michiru handed Usagi a folded napkin, "Here's my number. Give me a call, _Usa-chan_." She giggled.

Usagi smiled, gently pulling her closer before pressing a kiss to her neck. No one saw her eyes glow a dull icy blue. Covering her movement, she kissed up Michiru's neck and over her cheek, ending with a peck on the lips.

"As you wish, _Michiru-koi_." She teased back.

Michiru smiled and got in the waiting taxi. Usagi shut the door for her and patted the car on the rooftop twice, letting the driver know he was good to go. They drove off and Usagi waved them good bye, staying by the curb until the taxi rounded a corner and was out of sight. Her inner beast growled its disapproval. She clamped firmly down on it. There would be time for that later. _'After all, any vampire who's got half a brain will know not to touch her. My mark is plainly visible to any vampire or other non-human and to mess with her will mean risking my wrath.'_ She bit her own lip, feeling her still-pulsing arousal, drawing a little blood. Smiling a little, she licked her lip, a little of it dripping down the side of her chin. It wasn't ever advised to drink one's own blood as it didn't replenish or sate the thirst at all, but she had made sure to stay away from the…less healthy humans. Drug addicts, alcoholics, people with chronic ailments that required medications. These all had an effect on the blood that ran through them and changed how the blood tasted. Her own blood was as pure as she had managed to keep it. Her targets were usually the younger people, those she could seduce and take back home. Biting someone and feeding while in the throes of passion made it that much easier to make them forget what had happened. Add in a few drops of her own blood to heal the wound and they were never any the wiser. Centuries of walking the earth had not changed the way she had always been, always watching out for the weak and the innocent and trying to do her best to care for others. She took only what she needed, and always made sure she had her "food" eat a breakfast in the morning of high-protein, her specialty being Western-style steak and eggs. Though this calm and caring nature did in no way shape or form change the beast inside her, and there were times when she would freely let it loose.

She turned and walked off down the street, deciding to cut through an alley way to the other side of the block. Her hackles rose as her instincts warned her of danger. She keenly heard the footsteps of two people trailing right behind her into the alley, and they weren't much trying to be subtle about it. And it appeared that her lapse in cloaking had not gone unnoticed back in the club. Her vampiric senses were telling her these were the same two paladins that had been talking to Michiru in the club. It appeared that her beast would get to play after all. She stopped abruptly and turned to face the men.

"I know who you are, and it is no use trying to hide it." She cooed softly.

"Then we will spare you the pleasantries." One of the men, Hatsuharu, replied, "Stay where you are and we will make sure this as painless and as quick as possible for you."

As they reached inside their coats, Usagi spoke.

"Then I'll spare you my own pleasantries. Leave, now, while you are still able to for you both have no idea who you're dealing with. Otherwise I will make sure it as painful and as slow as possible for _you_. I'm afraid I haven't drank in a while and you two interrupted me back in the club."

"Don't worry. The woman will be dealt with after you are gone."

"And since when does the Vatican sanction killing innocents?"

"None of your business you foul creature! Enough talking!" Furutaka yelled.

Usagi tilted her head slightly, and merely smiled an innocent smile. The light caught her face then, and that was when the men saw the small dribble of something black flowing from near the corner of her mouth, running part way down to her chin. She would be damned if she allowed these two flunkies lay so much as a hair on _her_ Michiru-koi. Reaching inside her, she embraced the bloodlust and let the beast's power begin to fill her.

"I agree. Enough talking."

They drew their silenced sub machine guns, a pair of Heckler & Koch MP7s, and aimed them at Usagi. Opening fire on her, the silenced guns sounded like the idling of a sports bike. No shell casings hit the ground, being caught up in special bags attached to the ejection ports. Not that it mattered, for Usagi had already let loose a fraction of her power. Shadows swirled around them, raven-black and feather-like, consuming the silver bullets and blocking the view of the outside world from the three of them as the sounds of millions of flapping birds' wings drowned out any other noise. She normally didn't indulge in killing, as it was a waste and it drew attention not to mention that she much preferred to stay out of the conflict, but she made an exception for those who threatened what was hers. And these two were most definitely threatening what was now hers. The last thing they saw were twin orbs shining with a brilliant blue-white light, and a murderous smile with sharp, gleaming white fangs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michiru had made it back to her apartment complex safely. Making her way in the front lobby, she boarded the elevator, taking it up to the third floor. She walked down the hallway and unlocked her door, stepping inside and pausing only long enough to shut the door and latch all the locks. Slipping off her high heels, she picked them up and made her way into the Western-style apartment she called home. She stopped in the living room, looking at the elongated rectangular box lying on her coffee table. It had arrived this morning with no return address, no postage, and no notice of any origins. The morning watchman at the front desk had mentioned the mail carrier had dropped it off. She had asked who had left it, but the guard didn't know, jokingly asking if perhaps the violinist had picked up a secret admirer on her last concert stop, over in Kyoto. She had politely declined any notion of that happening, and indeed had no clue if that was what it actually would turn out to be. Her fans had a habit of sending her gifts in the mail, despite her keeping her address a secret and only using a postal office drop box. Shaking her head, she turned, stripping off her clothing as she walked, she made her way down the short hallway away from the package and into her bedroom, tossing her dress and high heels onto the bed as she passed by on a path into the bathroom. She stopped and stood in front of the vanity. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw the faint pinkish mark on her neck. She smiled before stepping out of her soaked panties.

"What the hell was I thinking? A gorgeous woman like that throws herself my way and all I can say is ' _You can wait for me while I call a cab_.'? Oh, Michiru-baka. You are *definitely* out of practice." She sighed, huffing a short, self-depreciating laugh as she turned to her whirlpool bath tub.

Turning the water on she moved back to the vanity, taking off her earrings and necklace as she did so, placing them in their boxes before closing them securely and setting them off to the side of the countertop. Opening the medicine cabinet she took out numerous bottles of pills. Checking each label, she gathered three of them, and placed the rest back in the cabinet. Setting out the correct dosage for each prescription, she reached to fill her cup with water before being wracked with a coughing fit. After a minute or two she managed to calm herself. Pulling her hand away from her mouth she saw a few tiny flakes of red. Frowning, she grabbed her medications and downed them in one go. Washing her hands she turned to climb into the tub, pausing only long enough to turn on the jets.

She sighed sadly, "Who would want someone who was sick anyway?"

Laying her head back on a folded towel she had placed there that morning, she let the water and the jets ease away the pain that was beginning to surface in her joints from the vigorous dancing.

"That box will just have to wait until tomorrow." She said to herself as she felt her medication begin to kick in, "Too tired right now." She muttered.

She set an alarm on her cell phone before leaning back into the jets. She dozed off sleepily, allowing the water jets to work her muscles into loosening up.

Back out in the dark of the living room and completely unknown to Michiru, the box on the coffee table began to glow with a faint turquoise light. The box opened up and the light flooded the room for a few moments. A couple of sharp twangs and a crack sounded muffled in the room before the light receded back into the box as it closed. Over in the corner near its storage stand, Michiru's priceless, one-of-a-kind Stradivarius violin, the Marine Cathédrale, lay on the floor with its strings snapped and the neck of the instrument broken down the center line from the peg-box straight through the bridge to the chin rest. The box on the table sat unmoving, the light having faded. Now written on the top part of the box where the return address should have been were two words written in flowing, ancient Calligraphic script. The glow of the full moon streamed into the living room through the patio doors that led out to the balcony, the clouds having finally parted enough to let the light through to the Earth below. The silvery light caught the surface of the box, and a shimmering, ultraviolet symbol of two fish showed on the center faintly before fading away to nothingness, leaving only the ink and words remaining.

* * *

Usagi made her way into the large lobby of the Shinjuku Celestial Tower, a ritzy, high priced, high-rise apartment complex and also the tallest building in central Shinjuku district. Waving to the night watchmen she walked toward the elevator. Boarding the car she turned around as the doors closed, a satisfied smile on her face. Keying in a code on the floor selection panel, the elevator accelerated upward toward the penthouse on the roof, 93 stories up, the highest in the district. As the elevator dinged its arrival and the doors opened up, Usagi stepped out into the small, glass enclosed hallway, walking toward the door to her penthouse. She swiped a card over the lock and it beeped, granting her access. Stepping forward, her senses instantly flared. Her muscles tensed up, her eyes glowing a faint blue in the semi-darkness pierced only by the lights of the city out and around them. A dark, silhouetted figure stood in front of the wall-length crystal windows facing southeast toward Tokyo bay, the neon lights from Chiyoda, Minato, Chuo, and Koto districts casting a rainbow of faint but ethereal light past her.

Usagi took in the person, before relaxing and continuing her walk to the bar.

"I assume you've a good reason for breaking into my home, my dear?" She asked nonchalantly as she pulled out various bottles of whiskey and pouring one shot from each of the four bottles into a tumbler, "Drink?"

"No thank you." The woman replied in a serene voice as she turned, "Even though it seems you already have tonight."

Tall, with midnight forest green hair done up in a single bun on her head, and flowing freely down her back to stop well below her ass, the beauty stood calmly in front of her. Usagi couldn't help but take in the very formal wear. A shimmering white, single shoulder strap dress clung to every curve of her form, flowing down smoothly, a heart-shaped keyhole cut over her midriff showed off her belly button and its piercing. It continued down before flaring loosely out over her hips and trailing to the floor, a single slit splitting the dress from its hem clear up her leg to the top of her left hip. Strapped, white high-heels adorned her feet and adding to her height, the straps of which coiling and crisscrossing up her calves, stopping half-way to her knees. Golden hoop earrings and a whisper-thin gold chain necklace finished the look. Usagi gazed at the woman, taking in every millimeter of the darker skinned beauty in white before her. She could feel the arousal begin to burn within her once again, and that's when she noticed it.

The woman's dress was shimmering with ultraviolet light, moving in ripples up and down her body.

"I've had several drinks tonight, sweetheart. I'm having a nightcap too." Usagi said as she grabbed a fifth unlabeled bottle and poured some of the crystal clear liquid into a shot glass.

The woman raised an elegant eyebrow slightly, a knowing smile gracing her lips.

"I wasn't referring to Mirrors' Edge, nor your Horsemen and Hell you're drinking now. We both know as to what, or should I say as to whom, I was referring, Tsukino Usagi."

Usagi stared neutrally back at the woman before downing the tumbler of whiskeys and chasing it with the shot of moonshine. Heat filled her belly from the alcohol and spread its fire through her body. She walked out from behind the bar in purposeful strides, slightly exaggerating the sway of her hips as her eyes locked with and fixated on the intruder's own. Reaching her and exuding as subtly as possible her powers she let her thrall begin to emanate from her being. The woman stood there complacently, watching Usagi's every move. The blonde trailed her hands slowly up and down bare arms before moving one up to gently cup a cheek, the other snaking its way behind the woman in white's back. Pulling her gently to herself, Usagi tilted her head up, using her hand to guide the other woman's own head down. Just before their lips managed to touch, Usagi paused.

"Your thrall won't work on me, Usagi-san. Besides, I'm here on official business." She whispered.

"Pity. I was so looking forward to it too, but I'm a patient woman. I can wait." Usagi whispered back.

The stranger leaned in, closing the distance and locking lips with the vampire, her arms winding their way around Usagi's waist and holding her snugly to her body. Usagi eagerly responded, kissing with passion and fervor, but also with innocence and grace, much to the surprise of the emerald-haired woman. The kiss lasted for a few moments before both of them pulled back.

"Business first, Usagi-san. Pleasure after."

"I do so hope that's a promise. I'm all wound up from my night out and I'm afraid my latest quarry got away." Usagi replied, beginning to kiss over an elegant jaw line and moving slowly down her neck, nipping at her pulse point.

"That's rare for you, my sweet. She must be pretty special for you to have not put her under your spell." The woman sighed, her arms tightening, hands roaming over a supine back.

"Think I'll get this one the old-fashioned way. There's something…rare and special about her." Usagi continued, sucking lightly on the other woman's neck, her fangs scraping gently against skin.

The woman pulled back then, stepping gently away and moving back to the window. Usagi howled inside her mind at the tease, but immediately frowned at the change in demeanor.

"What is it, Setsuna? You and the council know by now that I am neutral and will not get involved in whatever the latest rubbish is that is being stirred up."

Setsuna stood there for a while, looking out over the city, before she turned her head to look back over her shoulder at the blonde-haired vampire.

"What do you know about Project Stargazer?"

Those seven words instantly put a dampener on the vampire's libido. Her frown increased, her eyes beginning to turn from their normal cobalt blue into a bright blood red.

"Depends on who is asking." She responded carefully.

There was no response for a while and that began to bother Usagi. She moved back to the bar, grabbing a wine bottle from the rack on the wall and a pair of crystal glasses. She easily popped the cork and poured them each some. She finally looked back up to see that Setsuna had turned fully around and was facing her. If the other woman noticed Usagi's eyes, she either didn't comment or chose to ignore it. Tilting her head slightly to the side, Usagi asked again, the frown still upon her face.

"What's wrong?"

If the previous seven words that Setsuna spoke put a dampener on her sex drive, the next four she spoke were like a blast of ice water.

"The Pisces is missing."

* * *

" _You wanna know what Zeus said to Narcissus?_

 _You'd better watch yourself._

 _You'd better watch yourself."_

* * *

End

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon or Deep Six by Marilyn Manson.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

 _"Are you drowning or waving?_

 _I just want you to save me."_

* * *

Michiru woke up rather late that morning. Normally she was up several hours before her classes, but this morning she barely had time to shower, get dressed and get something to eat for breakfast. Moving into the kitchen, body wrapped in a towel, still dripping water and hair wet from the shower she opened her refrigerator to see what she had for food. Settling on some fast-bake cinnamon rolls, she grabbed the tube from the fridge and broke it open before retrieving a cookie sheet and placed the rolls on them. Checking the package for the cooking time, she set the oven to the proper temperature and began setting the rolls on the sheet. Getting them neatly arranged, she smiled before putting them in the oven and setting the timer for fifteen minutes. Moving back into her bedroom she finished drying off and getting dressed. The timer dinged as she was finishing combing her still damp hair. Grabbing her medication for the morning, she moved back into the kitchen. Pulling the rolls from the oven, she set them on the counter to cool for a little while as she fetched her books for the day. Moving into the living room, she gathered her books from the couch and that's when she noticed the box still sitting on the coffee table. Frowning a little, she tilted her head as she noticed writing on it. Setting her books back down, she sat on the edge of her couch and pulled the package toward her. She rubbed her hand over the inked image on the surface of the brown shipping paper, surprised when she felt the embossing on the seemingly smooth surface. A pair of fish in a circle similar to a yin-yang adorned the paper. It was the symbol for her own astrological sign, Pisces.

 **Blood Moon Rising**

By: LowFlyer1080

 **Chapter Two**

"Who is Etono Seiza-san?" she asked aloud to no one in particular, noting the name in the return address area of the package.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she grabbed a pair of scissors off the coffee table and snipped the twine that bound the box. Tearing open the paper revealed a plain, unmarked cardboard box. Cutting open the tape she opened the flaps and reached through the packing peanuts until she felt her hand hit something soft but firm. It felt like leather. She moved her hands around and found the general shape, gripping the edges of it and pulled it free from the box amid a shower of Styrofoam peanuts. It was a leather-bound hard case.

The soft, dark brown leather was smooth and cool to the touch. Polished brass rivets helped secure the seams along with precision sewing. Rounded brass plates protected the corners of the case and glinted in the morning sunlight streaming in through her patio door. The carrying handle was sturdy and moved easily. A pair of combination latches held the case securely shut and added a layer of security that Michiru wished she had for some of her own luggage instead of having to rely on small, awkward padlocks. An identification protector hung from a brass chain wrapped around the handle. She lifted it and frowned even more, this time in confused surprise. Her name and address were clearly written in perfectly printed ink, along with her phone number, on the information card shown in the clear plastic window.

"Okay, this is a little weird." she once again spoke to herself, setting the case down on the table.

It was heavier than normal so there had to be something inside, but without the combination she couldn't open it. Looking once again in the box, she spotted a letter-sized white envelope. Grabbing it, she quickly opened it and pulled out a pristine piece of white paper. In perfect Calligraphic handwriting were two sets of numbers.

 **L-0630** **;** **R-0306**

Assuming the letters were designating left and right, she picked up the case and set it on her lap once more. Referencing the numbers, she moved the dials on the combinations to match. Setting the paper aside, she placed her thumbs on the latches and pushed gently. The locks flipped up with muted clicks. Her breakfast completely forgotten due to her curiosity, she slowly lifted up the lid. For a moment she had to blink as she swore she saw a faint glow of turquoise light emanating from within. Looking again, everything appeared normal. She lifted the lid fully open and gasped as she saw what lay on black velvet satin inside.

A dark stained, red mahogany and Autumn Blaze maple violin shone with a high-gloss finish in its protective bed. The strings were deep gunmetal grey and looked to be in pinpoint precision, stretching strong but delicately the length of the violin. Swirling, Calligraphic designs in a deep midnight black ink flowed equivalent to ocean waves underneath the surface of clear coat that protected the wood. As Michiru looked closer at the designs, she noticed an underlying shimmer of turquoise. What appeared to be tiny flecks of aqua gems glistened in the black like tiny teal stars. She had to blink again at the notion that they seemed to be giving off their own light rather than simply reflecting it. The bow was made of cherry wood, stained the same dark color as the violin. Thin wisps of that midnight ink trailed in waves down the bow stick, and upon closer inspection, mirrored that of those on the violin with the aqua flecks. The bowstring was the same deep gunmetal grey color that the strings of the violin were. She looked closer but found no sign of dirt or worn hair on the bowstring, the coloring just being the unique shade applied to match the violin strings.

Taking in the unique, and practically alien, beauty of an instrument in front of her she almost failed to notice the distinct lack of rosin inside the case. Glancing around, she saw no place for the usual necessities for violin maintenance, especially the rosin, contained within. Setting the open case on her coffee table she leaned back on the couch. The question of who would send her such an instrument was foremost in her mind, followed just as rapidly by who exactly this Etono Seiza person was, and how they built something like this. She already had her Stradivarius that she played and kept pristine. Glancing over at it, her mouth opened in shock.

"Oh noooo!" she wailed as she rushed over to the stand that held the Marine Cathédrale. Dropping to her knees, she gently picked up her beloved violin from where it had fallen on the floor, "How did this happen?!"

Taking in the sign of the broken strings she thought it would be an easy enough, if not vastly expensive, thing to fix. But then she noticed the massive crack that all but split the priceless and near 400 year old work-of-art clean in two. Her beloved Stradivarius, Marine Cathédrale, absolutely priceless in its rarity and a gift from her now-gone grandparents, was now nothing more than fire wood. There was no way to repair the crack, and even if there was, the sound quality would be forever ruined. She missed the wave of teal light that swept down the alien violin resting in its case on her coffee table. Standing up and cradling the remains of her most prized possession in her arms, she wandered back toward the couch, plopping down lifelessly. She stared at the broken instrument, now wondering what she would do for her music class this afternoon. Glancing up at the clock, she groaned seeing the late time. Setting the Cathédrale on the coffee table next to the open case, she hurried around her apartment, stuffing books into her backpack and practically inhaling a now-cold cinnamon roll along with her meds and a small glass of citrus peach juice. Moving quickly back into the living room and grabbing her backpack, she slung it over her shoulder.

That's when she paused, turning to look at the table and the package where the new violin sat quietly in its case.

It was all too convenient; all just a little too perfect timing; the odds were astronomical that a new violin would show up on her doorstep just as her own had somehow falling out of its stand and broke, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She quickly closed and latched the case shut, spinning the combinations to scramble them and grabbing the carrying handle before turning and dashing out the door, locking it behind her. Her body was probably going to give her hell later on in the day, but she was running late and sprinting was her only option.

' _I'll be lucky if I'm even able to practice this afternoon with the orchestra.'_ She thought as she sprinted from the elevator through the front lobby and out the door.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes as the timer on the floor-length electric privacy windows changed them from opaque to crystal clear, letting in the morning sunlight. The blonde vampire blinked a little, stretching sensually before lying there with a contented sigh. She turned her head and looked out the windows at the Tokyo skyline. Smiling a little, she turned to her right only to find an empty bed. It was then that her memory of last night came back.

' _The Pisces is missing.'_

' _What do you mean missing? It's been locked up in the Ginzoushou Vault for the last 500 some years! No one has entered_ _that_ _place and returned, Setsuna. You of all people should know that! You were one of the ones who helped design the Vault beneath the ruins and place the Valkyrions to defend it!'_

' _On one of our scheduled scouting trips to the ruins every ten years that occurred just a few months ago, they found the destroyed remains of several Valkyrion sentinels along with a few remaining that had been deactivated. Deciding to press on down into the ruins they ran across more of the same as they went deeper. It was at the bottom where they found the Ginzoushou seals broken and the Vault cracked wide open.'_

 _The bottle of wine was slammed down on the marble counter with a force that almost broke it, wine splattering upward out of the neck and splashing on the counter top. Usagi's eyes were glowing red now, a far cry from their normal serene blue._

' _It's not my concern, Setsuna.'_

' _There were the ashen remains of numerous vampires along with the bodies of several Vatican paladins all over as well.'_

' _And?'_

' _We found out that the break-in had happened several years ago-'_

' _So you_ _knew_ _about the break in? Had known it had happened LONG before your scheduled check, and you are JUST now admitting to it?'_

' _We found out it had happened several years ago, merely days after it occurred.' Setsuna continued quickly after having been interrupted, 'We reacted with speed and precision, cleaning up the mess. After all was said and done, we had recovered nine of the twelve artifacts, The Pisces was among them. The other three we can only presume are in Vatican hands as our intelligence network has been picking up on a lot of chatter and communiqués between the Vatican and their top paladin and templar agents about something called Project Stargazer.'_

' _So which artifacts were missing that you didn't deem important enough to lay siege to Rome herself to take them back?'_

 _Setsuna sighed._

' _Which ones are missing?!' Usagi shouted._

' _Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius.'_

 _Usagi let out a breath, draining her wine in one shot. She stood there pensively for a moment before huffing a laugh._

' _Figures. The three artifacts the Vatican has are all ones that share an element. Just great.' Usagi covered her face with her hand, continuing, 'So how did you lose The Pisces?'_

' _After recovering them following the Vault break-in, we've been utilizing holding vaults in not only the JMSDF naval base in Yokosuka but also bunkers at NORAD in Cheyenne Mountain in the United States, as well as MI:6 in London.' Setsuna continued, walking over to the countertop and the wine glass that the vampire had procured for her._

' _Three different locations? And three different sovereign nations all just allowing you and the council to store artifacts right under their noses without so much as a peep? Boy you all must've called in all your favors for that one, Tsuna-chan.'_

' _We were trying to learn from our previous mistake of putting all our eggs in one basket. With separate henhouses, it's hard for one fox to steal all the food.'_

' _Henhouses? Fox? Food? Are those the new code names you've procured for them I take it?'_

' _No, though it would be rather ironic if they were.' Setsuna looked at the blonde, 'Pisces disappeared three days ago from its hidden vault in Yokosuka's top secret Dock 51. Security footage has been combed through twice already and is being run through yet again. Staff and guards have been interrogated repeatedly to near exhaustion. So far nothing out of the ordinary has been discovered. Immediately after it happened, Cancer and Scorpio were both transported to a secured underground naval dock at Iwo-to.'_

' _Iwo-to? Wasn't aware the JMSDF had a base at Iwo Jima.'_

' _It's…complicated. Rest assured, Cancer and Scorpio are both secure. Our network contacted NORAD and confirmed that Taurus, Virgo, and Capricorn were still sealed, safe and tight in their bunkers. Same with Aquarius, Gemini, and Libra at MI:6 Headquarters. So far, it's only Pisces that has mysteriously vanished.'_

' _So why are you calling on me? You know my stance on this Setsuna. So does the council. I only helped when all this popped up because one of the artifacts was turned on me and I was nearly killed. I helped you seek out the rest of them and seal them away in the safest place I knew of. But the fact still remains that I didn't want any part of this back then, and I sure as hell don't want any part of it now. This isn't my war and whatever Project Stargazer is, it isn't my problem.'_

' _I had called on you because aside from the council, you are the oldest left in existence in terms of Ancients. And I know you were one of the few that were around back then that knew what was going on. Wasn't it you that suggested those monastery ruins up in the Tibetan Mountains? If it was as hard for us to get to, being what we are, I can't begin to think of how many regular people the Vatican sent to try and reach the Vault.'_

 _Usagi turned away from the woman in white, moving to the glass windows that allowed in the view of Tokyo. She stared out at the glittering lights and the movement of the city's night life below. Setsuna walked up behind the quite irritated blonde vampire, gently encircling her arms around the slightly smaller woman's waist. She pressed a kiss against Usagi's cheek, noticing the reflection of her eyes in the glass as they faded back to that rare blue color. She felt the blonde sigh and lean back into her embrace. Once, a little over a century ago, the blonde vampire had set her sights on Setsuna and the two had fell into a very intense and passionate relationship. Usagi had offered Setsuna to be turned and live with her forever, not knowing that Setsuna was immune. The fallout from Setsuna's secret had ended the affair, not with a bang, but without so much as a peep. It wasn't until several decades later that they had run into each other again. Apologies were made, but the relationship would never return to what it had once been. They parted ways, occasionally meeting up every few years either by chance or by planning, and on rare times they took to bed together when the years of loneliness that came with near immortality began to take their toll. Tonight however, Usagi had determined would not be one of them. It wasn't her fight, and Setsuna knew her weaknesses better than anyone. She wasn't willing to take the risk in being talked into doing something that went against her views while in the throes of passion._

' _It's not my war. It's not my problem. And neither you, nor the council has the power to tell me otherwise.'_

 _Setsuna sighed, withdrawing and gathering her purse from where it lay on the couch. As she turned and headed toward the exit, she paused and looked over her shoulder._

' _If you see or hear anything, you know how to get in contact with me.'_

' _Good night, Setsuna-san.'_

 _And with that, Setsuna walked out of the apartment and stepped into the elevator, the doors closing behind her. Usagi was left staring out the windows._

' _Damnit.' She muttered._

Usagi sighed at the memory. Why did they continue to ask for her help? How many times did she have to tell them she was neutral and would not choose sides? She merely wanted to live in peace. She got up, throwing off the covers from her nude form and made her way gracefully to her walk-in closet. Picking out a tight pair of low-rise hip-hugger blue jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank top with a translucent ice-blue blouse she walked back out to her bed, laying the clothes out there. She walked to her chest of drawers and pulled out a blood red pair of panties and some calf-length socks and tossed them on her bed as well before making her way into her bathroom to take her morning shower, undoing the braid from last night as she walked. A fast five minutes later she stepped out of the shower while drying herself off before moving to her sink and beginning to dry her hair, tying it up in a messy bun and securing it with a low ponytail with some silver ribbon, allowing the rest of it to trail freely down her back. Applying her make-up and deciding to go with dark red lipstick she moved back into her room, dressing quickly. Padding her way out through the living room and into the kitchen, she grabbed herself a cinnamon roll from the sealed tray on the countertop. She took a few minutes to eat her favorite treat, downing it with a small glass of orange juice. She walked down the hallway, stopping at a key rack and studied the various sets of keys.

"Hmm…been a while since I've taken this out for a spin."

* * *

The man in flowing white and gold robes sat in his ornate chair behind a large, heavily decorated mahogany desk, addressing the two people in front of him, his face obscured by the hood pulled up over his head.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, your Holiness. Pisces has disappeared. Our informant also has brought to our attention that Cancer and Scorpio have been relocated, unfortunately we know not where." One of them said.

"And why do we not know where they have been relocated to?"

"Unfortunately, they were moved by a third party and not the JMSDF. Our spy was not made privy to that information. He is currently attempting to ascertain the location of them but is not meeting any useable results." The other replied.

"Then he has outlasted his usefulness. Deal with him, before he is exposed and I lose my patience." The old man said calmly as he rose from his chair and walked toward the wall-length windows behind him of the Vatican. Looking out into the bright, afternoon sunshine over the city of Rome, he surveyed the buildings and the people below him in the courtyard.

"Uhh, my Lord, is that the most prudent course of action?" the first one spoke again.

"You question my directive? My thoughts are channeled by the Most High, and if you do not do as bade, then you defy not only me, but Him as well." The old man began to speak, as the first one started to shift from foot to foot, tugging on his collar as he began to sweat profusely.

The old man continued, even as the man began to groan and whimper, starting to claw at his clothing as steam began rising from his body, his friend stepped back, terrified.

"Surely you would not want to defy Him. For to defy Him is to deny Him. He who is Risen, who died for your sins and fought the fires of Hell itself. You would not do this would you? You would not defy Him and in doing so die for another's sins and fight the fires of Hell for them would you?"

"N-n-no, my Lord!" The man gritted through grinding teeth, ripping his suit coat open and tugging at his tie.

"Good, my son. Good. Then you will carry out His Will on Earth?"

"Yes, my Lord!" his eyes squeezed shut as he dropped to the ground, convulsing and began to scream about the heat.

"Then all is forgiven." The old man replied as he turned around. The man gasped out in relief as the burning within him immediately abated. The old man addressed the other person, "See your friend to the medics, get him some ice water and let him cool off. You are both dismissed. Report immediately to Tokyo and clean up. Then proceed on your mission to find Pisces, Cancer, and Scorpio."

"Y-yes, oh Wise One. Right away." The second person bowed before moving to help the man up off the floor and out of the chamber. As the two reached the door, the second one stopped and looked back, "My Lord, what should be done about the two paladins who went missing the other day in Tokyo?"

"What indeed?" I shall think of something and contact you when you arrive in Tokyo. Our missing brethren shall be found. For He is with them. He shall protect the devout. God does not abandon a lost sheep, my son."

The man nodded before hurrying out the door.

The old man lifted his head, the fiery orange-red glow in his eyes fading, a serene smile upon his face.

* * *

Michiru had just reached the bench outside the Orchestral Hall alongside the main road that divided the campus in two and led directly to West Gate and sat down heavily on it as another coughing fit wracked her body. She was exhausted and had suffered several coughing fits during orchestra practice. Her instructor and several of her fellow students had offered to walk her to the medical center on the University grounds but she had declined, wanting to finish their practice. Several of the girls whom sat next to and near her in the violin section had asked her where the Marine Cathédrale was at, as her usual case wasn't present. She had replied that it was at home and that she had just purchased another one to practice with, preferring to save the Cathédrale for actual performances. Many of the orchestral students gasped in awe when she pulled out her "new acquisition" in the strange violin. Some had asked her where she got it, and she lied saying she had purchased it from someone in America through eBay. As the fit eased and she was able to breathe again, she pulled away the handkerchief from her mouth, frowning at the few specks of red. Wadding it up, she stuffed it into her book bag before sitting there and taking in the sunshine and small puffy white clouds floating lazily through the sky.

She wished she were one of those clouds, floating out over the ocean in the clear blue skies, not a care in the world.

Oddly during practice, when she was prone to fits it was always random. But today, whenever she was actually playing the strange violin, her lungs felt at ease and the pain in her joints all but disappeared from her body. It was very disconcerting, the moment the instructor stopped the music to address something, the horrible feelings and pain she always suffered with came right back to the surface. And four times today she was wracked with those hoarse, hacking coughs that had her fellows looking at her in worry, her two friends that sat next to her rubbing her back in sympathy and concern as she wretched uncontrolled. Though each time that happened, it was always after they had stopped. The moment the music started up and she began playing it was as though her disease was suppressed and unable to keep her in its grip.

The sound from the violin was also not going unnoticed. It was crystalline in its tone and pitch, and absolutely perfect right out of the box, not needing to be tuned. Many had commented on its superb clarity and how it stood out from the rest of the violins even more so than her Marine Cathédrale. She accepted the compliments with as much grace and humbleness as she could manage, when she wasn't hacking up a lung. What was even stranger though, was the distinct lack of rosin on the bow. She had borrowed some from one of her friends and rosined the bowstring up before they started, but half way through the first song, during a break, she noticed the absence of the sticky substance on the bow. She had frowned a little before rosining it again. The same thing happened a short while later, and yet despite the lack of the very thing that allowed violins and other instruments like it to make their sounds, this strange musical item did not seem to be affected in the slightest. Drawing the un-rosined bow across the strings produced just as clear a tone as it had with rosin, and to Michiru's delicate ear it even sounded slightly worse _with_ the rosin. And that flew in the face of everything she had ever known.

"Who are you, Etono Seiza?" she said to herself as she sat on the bench, looking at the violin sitting quietly in its case.

Just then, she heard the growl of a car's exhaust pulling up to the curb in front of her. She looked up and her jaw dropped. A metallic aquamarine 2015 Chevrolet Camaro convertible gleamed in the sunlight with two silver racing stripes shining brightly. Five-spoke chrome rims sparkled and scattered the light that bore down upon them. With the top down it was clear to see that sitting in the dark grey leather driver's seat was none other than Usagi.

"What is this, Usagi-san? And where did you get the money for it?" Michiru asked, closing her violin case and standing up, walking over to the curb as she looked all over at the foreign muscle car.

"I had it imported directly from America, with a 427 cubic inch 5.7 liter V8 that has a built-in automated piston-control. Six speed manual transmission, computerized GPS tracking, state-of-the-art stereo, and twin glass pack mufflers in the dual exhaust system. I love this car." She replied, patting the seat next to her. "Hop in, babe."

Michiru grinned as she set her backpack and violin in the back seat before opening the passenger door and climbing in. The dark grey leather was soft and supple and pleasantly warmed by the early afternoon sun. Chrome detailing outlined the control panel and the buttons on the doors. She buckled her seatbelt as Usagi revved the engine a little, grinning at the looks that many of the passing students gave the two women. She let the clutch out and let the car slide smoothly into motion, picking up speed as she drove down the campus strip. Michiru's face was all smiles as she felt the air blowing past them.

"As to your second question, I've got a…family inheritance. It's been passed down through numerous generations and has grown with each one." Usagi replied.

It wasn't exactly a lie, though it wasn't the truth either. She had liquid and tangible assets all over the globe in numerous banks and countries along with properties and several corporations as well. And there were numerous patents that she held as well in the States. She was, monetarily speaking, solid as a rock and set for the rest of her immortal life. But that didn't stop her from continually learning and keeping up with the times. Every twenty five years or so, she went back to college to keep up on the new technologies, processes, and knowledge that humanity continued to develop. She held more degrees than she could ever possibly use, quite a few of which were very much invalid now as knowledge and science continued to advance and improve. And as she thought about it, perhaps it was time she went back to college again.

"Wow, that's amazing. I've been trying to work my way through college, but I've been unable to avoid having to take out loans to pay for some of my tuition. Most of my money is made from concerts I play."

"I've actually been considering going to college myself. I've been out of high school for a little under 4 years now. Was trying to make up my mind on what to go for, as well as trying to become too dependent on my family's wealth."

"Have you decided yet?"

"I'm still not sure, figured I'd go for general studies and get those courses out of the way first and decide as I went."

"Seems reasonable. Have you given any thought as to what college you want to apply to?" Michiru asked.

Usagi merely looked at her with a sideways grin.

"I had been thinking of the University of Tokyo."

"Oh really?" Michiru smiled back, coyly. "Want a tour sometime?"

"I'd love a tour, Michiru- _chan_." Usagi replied as they cruised down the strip. "But first, let's go get something to eat shall we?"

"Sounds good to me." The aqua haired violinist replied, as the Camaro rolled smoothly down the road and out West Gate, heading into the early afternoon traffic of Tokyo.

* * *

 _"Should we try to get along?_

 _Just try to get along."_

* * *

End

A/N – Etono Seiza, yes it was deliberate. Combination numbers, yes they were also deliberate. Let's see if anyone is paying attention.


End file.
